Under The Christmas Tree
by korome
Summary: Christmas in the Game Realm, Otakiku and Trollapan are hanging out, White Kiku is forever alone. So... Black Kiku and Error want to 'hang out and have fun' too.


A/N: Omg I swear I had so much fun writing this fanfic~ ((( o(^o^)o ))) Thanks to selinawen for requesting this and hope you like it!

Pairing(s): Black Kiku X Error (sorry, ever since your omake, a guilty pleasure grew )  
>Rating (based on ): T<br>World: AU/game realm LOOOOL  
>Idea Summary/ Plot: um..christmas in the game realm, Otakiku and trollapan are hanging out, white Kiku is forever arone. So... Black Kiku and error want to 'hang out and have fun' too.  
>Other stuff to add: I would love if it gets serious suddenly in crack XD<p>

* * *

><p>"Otaku-san~? How shall we revamp the castle for Christmas~?" Trollapan skipped around the hallway while asking in a sing-song voice.<p>

Christmas was coming in a few days and in the Game Realm, the Kikus each had their own duty to do to decorate the castle, filling it up with the Christmas atmosphere. Some of the decorations were already up on the ceiling, but the castle was so big, only 10% of the decorations were done.

"We shall paint it pi-"

"No," Error interrupted Otakiku while he was passing by them.

"Awwwww fine then…" Otakiku pouted and crossed his arms huffily. He figured that he would be finally allowed to paint the whole castle pink. Apparently he was wrong.

Leaving behind the couple, Error walked away and went to the main room, where a huge 3-meter tall Christmas tree stood. Decorating the Christmas tree was part of Error and Black Kiku's job. All they had to do was decorate the Christmas tree and they were done, since they already had put up the decorations hanging on the ceiling.

"Ah there you are. I was waiting you know~" drawled Black Kiku. He was sprawled on the floor, lazing around.

"You could have done something first," stated Error bluntly, while looking at the plain green fir tree.

"Well I was waiting for my dear Error~" chucked Black Kiku and he rolled and sat straight up on the floor, smirking at Error.

Error taking a step forward, squatted in front of Black Kiku, and with that emotionless face of his, crashed onto his lips, biting them at the same time. Black Kiku surprised, immediately pulled away with a pout on his, with a smirk drawn out on Error's face.

"Now…my dear Kuro…" Error said while emphasizing on the 'dear', "shall we get to work? We won't want Shiro to be nagging at us…" he finished off with a slight chuckle.

"But of course~ White Kiku can be quite scary when he's mad!" laughed Black Kiku as he stood up and pulled Error up with him.

And so the couple got to work immediately, with Black Kiku swiftly stringing the blue and golden shiny garland and stringed light bulbs around the plain tree, and Error hanging the baubles on it. Soon, the unornamented green fir tree was turned into a beautifully adorned Christmas tree.

"Nice job we did there," Error stood back to admire their 'creation'.

"Well of course! After all, we were the ones who did it!" Black Kiku grinned slung his arm over Error's neck and placed a sweet kiss on his right cheek.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

It was finally Christmas, and White Kiku had checked all the decorations the day before, except the decorations in the main hall, which included the Christmas tree. Knowing that he had placed Black Kiku and Error in charge of the Christmas tree, he was frankly quite worried about what the mischievous duo would do to it.

He had every right to be worried.

"… KURO KIKU! ERROR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" White Kiku's booming voice rang throughout the whole castle.

Somewhere in the corner of the castle in a black room with gothic decorations, two Kikus were laughing their heads off.

Instead of topping the Christmas tree with a star, they had somehow managed to top it off with a photo frame with a picture in it.

With an edited picture of White Kiku, thanks to Trollapan's help.

His head was there, plus a Pedobear's body.

¸.•*´´*•.¸¸.•*´´*•.¸

Merry Christmas Kikus~!


End file.
